warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Loudsplash100000
Gir welcomes you to his epical den and says: "I WANT A SAMMICH!" Moonlight's Den Hello, Loudsplash. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I finished Bluepaw! 14:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Yeah that message above would be me. I was at school. :P 20:23, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Okay, sorry! 20:35, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Matter Of: Siggie! You said on my talk page you would do that soo... could you make me one? thanks! ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 04:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) chat? hi! Are there any rules on useing the chat? If not do you want to go on? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 14:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's glowtxt.com. Enjoy! And thanks ;) 03:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Splasheh! The chat has bodged up for me D: We can still chat like this though. 13:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I hope it'll look fine! No doubt, me being a perfectionist, I'll hate it, but, you know. Can't you just tell that some of the warrior's entries are going to be amazing? 13:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I think I'll write some more of Nine Lives once I've finished my charart. I'll have to read your story, I don't think I have yet. No doubt It'll be AWESOME! 14:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I haven't. I'll read it shortly. Have you read Nine Lives? Webstar is EPIC. 14:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I just read them! They're really good! They're so CUTE! Write more! 14:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Maybe Frostwhisker? Frosteyes? Frostbreeze? Look at this for ideas. 14:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I like Frostbreeze too. Heartpaw's name is going to be Heartflower. 14:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Awww. Bye, awesome 3! 14:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Um...hi. I just joined I saw you on the activity page and clicked on your name. So anyways i'm Seasplash. Call me Aqua. Seasplash 23:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Can you be my mentor? Seasplash 23:43, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Awww. Well if it helps, I think you're mature. Seasplash 23:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Um...sure! What do I have to do? Seasplash 23:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I love it! 23:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you sooo much!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!! 16:27, November 29, 2011 (UTC) HAI Hai Best Fraaaaaaaand! Can you do a Christmas siggie for me? 14:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) THANK U SO MUCH I LOVE IT! Omg why havent i been on here! *facepalm* Appleshine 18:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Splasheh! I enterred the same contest you did...what was it? The Sundrown Contest? Well, anyway, I did Feathertail! I LOVE your entry. It's absolutely beautiful! Bluefeather101 19:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Splasheh! Hey! Thanks for that advice! It works and the image doesn't say added by loudsplash anymore! Yayz! The nameless UserI like being secret... 17:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Loudsplash I saw your big user name things on the blog. You know the blog where you did people's user names in cool fonts and colors? I was wondering if you could make one for me to put on my user page, I'll give you credit of course! I hope you can do it! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 22:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hai girlfraaaand :) BlakeTheEpic 18:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I made a purty charart 4 uuuuu BlakeTheEpic 19:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE. VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. ...the Secret Santa names are in! To find out who you are the Secret Santa to, just contact me at twi_heart@yahoo.com and I will e-mail you back. Thanks for participating~! ' 21:34, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Of course. 11:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Not at the moment, as I'm rushing to get to school. Sorry. :3 12:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) The Siggy Doesnt Work The siggy you sent me a while ago doesnt work.... It says that there was a problem with the insert and check the HML tags Please help, Hollycloud Im Making A Siggy! 18:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Splasheh! D'ya like my new sig? 14:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I could help :D 14:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Well.... What do you want? I need links, colours, fonts, and, obviously, what it needs to say. Yeah. But you knew that. XD 14:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Kk. I'll do it now. 14:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Done! 14:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You is welcome! Do you want to go on the IRC? Can't go on chat, It's gone weird for me. 14:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Timezones DX What time is it for you now? I'll figure it out. 10 for you and unknown for me is probably fine XD 14:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello smiley Splasheh! XDDD IRC, methinks. 12:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) hi I wus wondering if you wanted to write a fanfic with meh. I have no idea what it would be about :) I have no idea why I just asked you, but I hope you say "Yes" and have a good fanfic idea. IF you think you are too busy writing other stuff and don't want to write a fanfic with that crazy user littlewillow it's fine LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 15:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great! Maybe her parents are evil... or they can be just mean. I think the leader should be evil though so maybe something happens and the kit who's got a crooked tail and the cat that loves her run of and plot to over through the leader. what should the chararters be named? Because it's annoying to call the "kit with the crooked tail and only one eye" LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 15:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Her sis can be called "Poppyflight" What should the title be? LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 15:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) do you want to create the series page and all those pages? LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 16:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll do Nightclaw and Poppyflight. I'll watch for the pages on the wiki :D LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 16:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ok so can I work on the alleigiance page and just make up random names as I go along? LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 16:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Of course, but what clan? LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 16:12, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I saw the chararts.. They look increadibley EPIC!!! Ok I have the alliegiance organized but only three names done. I'm working on nightclaw now, he's a dark grey/black tom, right? LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 16:21, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I know both of Poppyflight's parents aren't brown. I gave her the same eye color as Frostwing Yesh, I think Frostwing is too pretty to be evil XD LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 16:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I suck at scars too Ok off I go to work on the alleigiance So do you like the idea that Crookedtail and Redspots run away rom the clans, plotting to overthrow Snowstar? LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 16:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I know, We both have problems with making evil cats so darn pretty!! :D LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 16:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) hey want to chat? It's easier to communicate LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 16:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I am done chapter 2! I was reading the alleigiance and I noticed there is a redpaw in EagleClan. Is that the redpaw that likes crookedkit? Cause there is a Redkit in BreezeClan. LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 16:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) So glow is not doing it? Ok, I'll try to get it done by today LittlewillowI have 460 edits... =( 21:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'd love to do an art trade! And 'tis fine that you did 3 chapters, you had great ideas and needed to write 'em all done ! I don't think I can write three in a row... LittlewillowI have 490 edits... =( 20:50, January 13, 2012 (UTC) oh oh and Can I skip time in a broken life to two moons later? LittlewillowI have 490 edits... =( 20:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok great! You better update your chararts on the approval page Littlewillow 12:54, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you like that starting of Chapter 8? It's not much... Littlewillow 13:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to mention that in chapter 8 :D Littlewillow 13:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Request Please like it, please like it, please like it. Proud of it :D 17:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) No, thank you. It was my pleasure. Chat? 17:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey about that art trade... When are we going to do it? :D I'll have a med cat apprentice. Pelt: anything BUT don't do it one plain color Eye: Suprise Meh Littlewillow 02:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Done chapter 8 :D Littlewillow 15:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: XD You've read the story>? I don't really mention him much.. pfft, whatever! He's going to be featured a lot in the second book in the series! 02:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) whoops Sorry, I did something to your user page. By accident. It wont fix. Sorry, again. (Ruin mine if you want!) Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 17:01, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Contesteningamundomabob... Thing x3 17:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) For the contest thing...... Hope ya like it...and yeah...x3 17:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) LOUDDDDDDDDDDDDEHHHHHHHHHHHH eh eh eh I haven't worked on it :] I must start working *pokes self with finger* I need to be more responsible Sorry, Little! Was here ;) 19:46, May 7, 2012 (UTC) your turn on ABL Do you want to re-discuss the plot line and what will happen in each chapter? Little! Was here ;) 20:07, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Compromise You can be Splasheh and I'll be Splashy. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud]] Fungus is among us 21:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Information for writing Formation: Series 1 Book 1 General Information: In the warriors books, softpaw must survive going through the tunnels to become a softpaw. Well in this book, your mentor, and one other sharpclaw will take you to the top of the mountain. Once you get to the top, you are a taught a few things about the mountains for a few days, untill you wake up alone. To become a sharpclaw, you must navigate down the mountains, alone. Requirements: One of the six cats must die in second book. Only one! That cat that dies, must have had at least one kit. That kit must go an finish what his or her, mother or father started, and take their place in the prophecy. The writer of the cat who dies will then write as the cat's kin. You must try to not believe what the evil cats are telling you. The book will end once, every cat had at least two followers, that will join their clan or tribe once it is formed. Restrictions: Don't kill off other characters. Territory: A huge forest surrounded by a thunderpath. It takes three days to walk from the thunderpath at the edge of the meadow to the thunderpath at the end of the territory covered in rivers. The small clearing is where the cats live at beginning of series. It is sourrounded by a few fox-lengths of trees, then separates into the different sections. The maple free forest has a lot of ground cover. The marsh is full of pine tree. Littlewillow will write chapter one Komp will write chapter two Feathertail will write chapter three Avalanchestrike will write chapter four I, Splashcloud, will write chapter five Moonshine will write chapter six Kittylove will write chapter seven Loudsplash will write chapter eight Then Littlewillow will write chapter nine, Komp, chapter ten, etc, etc. order will be the same for every book. Map: --------Rolling hills Meadow------------Rivers --------Small clearing Marsh---------------Canyon --------Maple tree forest. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 02:30, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ABL-plot I know Redpaw and Crookedtail should get their warrior names but then...I think they run off just after warrior names. If my memory is correct I think that the clans are in trouble and Redspots and Crookedtail save the clans... Little! Was here ;) 21:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Yup! I think one more chapter with Dustcloud and she gets her name, the the chapter after that, Redspots can mention leaving :) I agree, Poppytail shall DIE! 11:56, May 18, 2012 (UTC)